Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-8(3a-2)+5(-8-a)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{3a-2}{)} + 5(-8-a) $ $ {-24a+16} + 5(-8-a) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ -24a+16 + {5(}\gray{-8-a}{)} $ $ -24a+16 {-40-5a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-24a - 5a} + {16 - 40}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-29a} + {16 - 40}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-29a} {-24}$ The simplified expression is $-29a-24$